


灭火

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 路萨 消防员路飞X律师萨博
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Sabo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	灭火

今年春天气候格外干燥，风也比平时大得多，路飞已经记不清这是本月的第几场火灾了。不过幸好报警及时，他们消防队赶在火势蔓延前赶到现场，明火都已经扑灭，只剩下烧焦的现场等待人员处理。在火场奔波数个小时的路飞一屁股坐在了地下，他再年轻到此时也已经精疲力尽了。路飞顾不得现场还烟雾缭绕，抬手摘下头盔，大口大口的喘起气来。

护士们把伤员往救护车上搬，路飞对着向他走来的护士小姐摆摆手，示意自己没有受伤，然后就脱力地躺倒在地，看向被浓烟染黑的天空。年轻的消防员还来不及休息片刻，就被旁边不起眼角落里的一个身影吸引了目光。一个拎着公文包的年轻男人，穿着考究，一身价值不菲的高级西装，可他现在却没有心情好好照顾自己的衣服，他捂着脸颊跪倒在地，看起来痛苦极了。

“嘿！你还好吗？”  
热心的消防员立刻从地上爬起来，一边喊着一边走向那个男人。走的近了路飞才发现那个男人有一头柔软漂亮的金发，到耳朵之上的长度，微卷着散落下来。路飞并没有得到这个男人的回应，他看起来甚至颤抖得更加厉害。路飞立刻提高了声调向救护车的方向大喊起来，  
“喂！这边有人受伤……”

“不……我没事……”  
那个男人在路飞喊第二遍之前拉住了他的手臂，他的声音带着痛苦地颤抖，但依旧足够温和，他缓缓地抬起了头。

萨博只是路过此处的一个无辜律师，这片社区也并没有他的亲戚朋友，可楼区间翻滚着的火焰和浓烟让他回忆起了童年时的糟糕经历，在那场大火里留下的伤疤全都开始剧烈疼痛，火舌舔舐皮肤的灼烧和濒临死亡的阴影让他甚至无法站直身体，他只能跪倒在阴影里重温年少的噩梦，直到那个年轻的声音唤醒了他。

萨博抬起头时看到的是一片比火更鲜艳的红色，但是与火焰带来的恐怖感不同，那会让萨博情不自禁地叹息：得救了。因为那是消防员鲜艳的防护服，是火场中代表生命的色彩。  
可这个消防员实在有些年轻的过头了，他看起来甚至不超过二十岁，尤其是那对过大的圆眼睛，只会让人想起圆滚滚的动物幼崽。小消防员的脸上蹭了不少黑灰，汗水在那上面留下了不少蜿蜒的痕迹，那和战场上的硝烟类似，倒是给他平添了不少男子气概。路飞没有在意自己抱着头盔的手臂被男人抓握地有些疼痛，他只是再次询问，  
“真的没关系吗？”

萨博温和地笑了起来，他的应激反应终于过去了，这个面色有些苍白的男人拨开金色的刘海，向消防员展示自己眼睛周围那道伤疤。  
“老毛病了，看到火灾现场就会犯。”  
路飞当然看得出来那是烧伤的痕迹，他几乎天天和这些打交道。因为被烧伤过所以对火灾有应激反应也是常有的事，路飞有不少同事都因为这个离开了消防队。路飞安慰似的拍拍男人的肩膀，  
“没事就好啦！需要我送你去坐车吗？”

萨博这才发现自己正紧紧地握着消防员的手臂，他身体大半的重量都压在这个比自己还矮上一些的年轻人身上。  
“抱歉我还抓着你。谢谢你的好心，消防员先生。不过，我想我自己可以。”  
萨博歉意地笑了一下，然后收回手臂，他的后背被冷汗打湿，春季微冷的风吹过让萨博打了个小小的寒颤，精致西服的保暖效果算不上太好。

路飞爽朗地笑起来，年轻的消防员把手里的头盔递给萨博，  
“尼嘻嘻嘻，帮我拿一下！”  
路飞拉开了自己防护服的拉链，把袖子从手臂上扯下来，任由它们从腰间垂落，露出里面一件灰色的棉质卫衣，路飞抬起手臂干脆地脱下这件衣服，更里面的短袖被卫衣带上去，露出年轻人精壮的腰腹，漂亮的人鱼线更是引人注目，未完全脱下的防护服遮挡住人鱼线延伸到的更隐秘的部位。

萨博绅士地错开了视线，看向路飞被衣服弄乱的头发，满头黑发凌乱地翘起来，看着和本人一样活力十足。小消防员把自己的卫衣递给了萨博，  
“披上这个吧，今天的风可不算小呢！”

男孩朝萨博露出了一个十分灿烂的笑容，整齐的牙齿在被熏黑的脸颊对比之下显得格外洁白，这让萨博也忍不住笑起来。  
男孩从萨博手中接回了自己的头盔。他伸手拉扯自己的短袖把腰腹重新遮好，防护服的袖子也被扎在腰间，这样的打扮让路飞看起来更像是个普通的高中生，而非舍命救人的火场战士。

“谢谢你，消防员先生。”  
萨博抱着路飞的卫衣，微微鞠躬再次向路飞表达谢意，男孩不好意思地挠了挠凌乱的黑发，  
“不用这么客气啦！”  
萨博依旧温和地笑着，他从西服口袋中拿出了自己的名片，修长的手指夹着那张单薄的纸片，萨博把它插进了男孩胸前的小口袋里，  
“有时间请务必联系我，给我一个表达感谢的机会。”  
萨博又摇了摇手里的卫衣，  
“还有这个，我洗干净后再还给你。”

“哦！你要请我吃饭吗？！你可真是个好人！”  
小消防员突然激动起来，他挥舞着手脚活泼地给萨博发了一张好人卡。萨博抿唇笑了一下，  
“没错，请你吃饭。所以记得给我打电话。”  
男人拍了拍路飞的胸膛，提示自己的名片所在。

在路飞颇为正式地向萨博承诺一定会向他讨这顿饭之后，远处的消防员们就叫路飞回去了。男孩和萨博道过别后急匆匆地跑向消防车队，萨博目送男孩奔跑的背影离开。他低下头把脸颊埋进了柔软的灰色卫衣，那上面有着皂角的清爽气味和男孩身上轻微的汗味。  
“运气不错。”  
萨博在心里这样想着，然后抬起头露出了一个俊朗笑容。

路飞没让萨博等上多久，第二天萨博就收到了路飞的电话，年轻人欢快的声音顺着手机传过来，萨博觉得自己好像都能看见路飞的手舞足蹈。路飞毫不犹豫地选了一家烤肉店，他和萨博在电话里聊的内容，有百分之八十都是关于这家店的烤肉有多美味。他们约定了时间后才挂掉电话。

抱着文件的克尔拉小姐惊异地看着萨博，年轻律师从来不好好听人说话，交代完事情就挂电话的恶习可是没少被客户投诉，这次居然是对面挂的电话？漂亮的助理小姐忍不住询问萨博对面的人是谁。  
“这几个合同也拜托你了，克尔拉。”  
萨博把桌子上的合同放到克尔拉捧着的材料上，助理小姐下意识地转身去做事，走了两步才猛地反应过来，  
“听人说话啊！你这混蛋律师！”

任性妄为的律师先生不顾助理小姐的抱怨，提前下了班。爱车的副驾驶上放着干洗过的灰色卫衣，整齐地叠放在手袋里。平缓地踩下油门，萨博准备前往约定好的烤肉店。  
烤肉店的门脸不大，装修也很朴素，看起来更像是个小酒馆，还没到晚饭时间，客人算不上很多，招待生引领萨博前往一个靠窗的座位，西装革履的萨博和这间小店有些格格不入。

萨博的柠檬水喝了半杯以后，路飞推开了小店的大门，木制大门发出吱哑的响声，男孩的声音活泼泼地在店里响起，好像整个世界都活过来了一样。萨博回转身，向着路飞挥手，男孩笑嘻嘻地回应男人，小跑着过来。看着路飞用亮晶晶地眼睛看向自己，萨博咳嗽了一声才忍住那句到了嘴边的“乖狗狗”。  
男孩一屁股坐在萨博的对面，桌椅都一起响起来，  
“饿死了饿死了！萨博我们先点菜吧！”

男孩穿了一件白色T恤，胸前有一个草帽的图案，锁骨露在偏大的领口外面，萨博忍不住用眼神追逐男孩上下滚动的喉结，他鲜活得让萨博感到困惑，困惑在遇见路飞以前整个世界是不是都像现在被男孩衬托得这样死气沉沉。  
路飞翻开书本样的菜单，手指在上面的菜名划过，一边和服务生点单，一边向萨博解释这种肉烤起来有多好吃。萨博笑眯眯地应和男孩的话，顺着路飞的意思表现出恰到好处的期待，男孩被哄得高兴极了。

路飞似乎是这里的常客，卷眉毛的厨师长亲自出来给路飞切肉，萨博看着男孩揽着厨师长的肩膀夸耀他的厨艺天下第一，厨师长耳朵红的滴血，嘴上却骂骂咧咧地让路飞少来烦自己。  
“嘻嘻嘻嘻，别这么说嘛，山治！”  
男孩撒娇的技艺比厨师长的厨艺更高超，几个回合山治就败下阵来，留下了半桌赠送菜品才返回了后厨。

路飞得意洋洋地向萨博比了个拇指向上的手势，一副“我为你省了钱，超厉害吧！”的姿态。萨博也爽朗地笑起来，他忍不住伸出手揉揉男孩柔软的黑发，  
“真厉害啊，路飞！”  
“尼嘻嘻嘻嘻……”  
男孩眯着眼笑起来，接受了萨博的夸奖。

一顿饭下来，两个人都被对方的饭量震惊了，他们至少又添了三回菜，身边那桌都换了三次客人，两个人才终于抱着自己吃撑的肚子瘫在椅子上。萨博和路飞聊得投缘极了，脾气秉性简直比亲兄弟还合得来，连食量都这么旗鼓相当。  
两个人隔着杯盘狼藉的餐桌对视，然后就同时笑起来，路飞伸出手摸向萨博脸上的疤痕，手指穿过萨博柔软的金发，带着温和的暖意落在萨博的眼角。

“真严重啊！”  
男孩感叹着说，他对萨博损伤容貌的疤痕毫不避讳，仿佛是在讨论人家是单眼皮还是双眼皮一样坦然。  
萨博任由路飞触碰自己的疤痕，  
“确实很严重，当时……我差一点就死了。”  
路飞安抚似的摸了摸那片皮肤，然后就像想到什么了一样，  
“我也有一个！”

男孩收回手，把自己的T恤向上拉，向萨博展示自己的衣服之下，先是运动短裤在腰部系的绳结，然后是结实分明的腹肌，再向上是一个巨大的X型伤疤，和萨博一样，严重的烧伤伤痕。  
胸腹上的肌肉随着男孩坐起身的动作收缩，那块伤疤也跟着动了一下，  
“那次可真是危险呢！”  
萨博看着路飞灿烂的笑容也笑起来，  
“那还真是有缘，我们都差点死在火里。”

萨博也学着路飞那样去触摸那道巨大的伤痕，直到路飞痒得笑起来，向后躲到萨博够不到的地方，萨博才停下手来。  
时间在两个人的笑闹声中流逝，直到除了他们以外的最后一桌客人离开后，两个人才勾肩搭背地从小店里出来。明明只认识了这么一会儿，他们却觉得彼此像兄弟一样熟悉。

坐出租来的路飞上了萨博的车，律师先生负责把他送回家。路飞坐在副驾驶上，抱着自己的卫衣，男孩笑嘻嘻地和正在系安全带的萨博聊天，  
“我知道怎么能让萨博的伤疤不疼。”  
路飞脸上带着狡黠地笑，萨博笑着看向路飞，配合地问他是什么办法。路飞凑近到萨博面前，手指把金发撩到耳后，男孩冲着那旧伤疤吹气，一副哄小孩的模样，故意掐着嗓子学更尖细的女性嗓音  
“呼呼，痛痛吹走了！”

萨博被路飞逗得大笑，男孩也压着萨博的肩膀笑起来，那对黑眼睛都笑出了眼泪，在车厢灯下闪着光。萨博看着男孩的笑容，心里一阵悸动，他低下头，吻上了男孩开合的唇。  
路飞愣了一下，然后就回应了这个吻，萨博的亲吻要更温和一些，很快就被路飞控制了主导权，路飞的吻带着孩子气的莽撞，牙齿时不时磕到萨博的唇上，让男人发出轻微地痛呼，这让男孩停了下来，他看起来有点慌乱，  
“很疼吗？萨博。”

萨博笑着摇头，他又一次亲吻男孩的嘴唇，舌尖挑逗地划过唇瓣，然后就把路飞推回了副驾驶。

“要来我家吗？”

“萨博的家好大！”  
换上拖鞋的路飞惊叹着打量律师先生的房子。萨博正在把自己的西服挂在衣架上，  
“东西比较少，所以看起来大。”  
萨博没有谦虚，客厅确实空荡荡的，连沙发和茶几都没有，墙壁是样板间一样的白色，一点也不像是住人的房子。

萨博从背后抱住了比自己矮上一点的男孩，他低下头舔舐路飞的耳廓，  
“卧室的床更大，路飞。”  
路飞回过头亲吻金发的青年人，两个人跌跌撞撞的向卧室走去。柔软宽大的床稳稳地接住了两个人的重量，路飞翻滚着压住了萨博，毫无章法地亲吻男人的脸颊，像小动物一样舔舐那道疤痕。萨博的手掌摸进了路飞宽大的T恤里，男孩瘦韧的腰肌在萨博手掌下起伏。

路飞伸手拉扯萨博的领带，白衬衫熨烫妥帖的领口被男孩揉得凌乱，刚露出的脖颈和锁骨立刻被男孩的舔咬覆盖。萨博刚解开男孩裤子的绳结，然后运动短裤就立刻被扯了下去，萨博用手掌揉按男孩的腿间，然后就听见路飞的喘息猛地加重。  
萨博又笑起来，像是为了路飞的青涩，男孩不满地咬了一口男人的脖颈，然后整件白衬衫就被他扯开，扣子崩落的声音传来，这样的急切让萨博笑得更大声了。

路飞气哼哼地看向萨博，像是撒娇的小狗，萨博安抚地亲吻男孩的发顶，为了缓解路飞的不满，律师先生故意压低了自己的嗓音，

“需要我帮你灭灭火吗？消防员先生。”

萨博还故意用膝盖磨蹭男孩昂扬的腿间。路飞哼唧唧地咬上了男人的乳尖，含含糊糊地指责，  
“你勾引我，萨博。”

路飞隔着单薄的西装裤揉弄男人挺翘的臀肉，嘴上也用力地含吮萨博挺立起的乳尖，男人的手指插入路飞的黑发之间，他仰起头呻吟起来。萨博在这方面和路飞一样，毫不掩饰自己的愉悦。  
火热的前戏让两个人越发地迫不及待，路飞的手指即将探入萨博的后穴时，男人却捉住了路飞的手腕。萨博的眼睛半眯起来，脸颊因为情欲染上红色，作为律师他想起了一个很重要的问题，

“你成年了吗？路飞。”

路飞瞪大了双眼，  
“当然了！萨博！我是个消防员！未成年怎么可能做消防员！”  
被年长的情人质疑自己成没成年，这简直是对男孩最大的冒犯。路飞把萨博的双臂压在床上，  
“你得向我道歉，萨博！”  
萨博怜爱地看着身上的男孩，瞧瞧他，连发脾气都这么可爱。

逗弄孩子似乎是所有人的劣根性，萨博也不例外，他坏笑起来。  
“好吧，我道歉。”  
萨博举起手做出了个投降的姿势，紧接着，金发青年就故意把视线移向男孩的下身，  
“但是我希望你真的有好好“长大”，路飞。”

路飞顺利地接收到了萨博的挑衅，他看起来简直像是只被抢了肉骨头的幼犬，就差从床上跳起来了。他气哼哼地把萨博的领带扯下来，男孩把萨博的手腕绑在了床头，用的还是消防员们常用的最结实的那种绑法，他恶狠狠地回应金发青年，  
“我会让你知道我有没有好好长大的，萨博，你就等着一会儿哭着向我道歉吧！”  
萨博笑起来，他向上顶胯撞了男孩一下，  
“那就让我看看吧，路飞。”

路飞向来都是个诚实的孩子，当男孩脱下最后一件短裤的时候，发育好得过头的粗大性器就打到萨博的大腿上，还羞耻地发出了清脆的响声。萨博显然也被男孩吓到了，他艰难地咽了一口口水，  
“床头的抽屉里有润滑剂……”  
“哦哦！”  
路飞乖乖听话转身，一瓶还没拆包装的润滑剂就来到了男孩的掌心，无味清爽版，和萨博的风格十分相符。

路飞拆着润滑剂的包装，脸颊皱在一起，好像在苦恼什么一样，直到润滑剂被顺利打开，发出啵的一声，路飞也好像想通了一样，男孩的眼睛一下就亮了起来，萨博觉得自己好像都看到了路飞脑袋旁边点亮的小灯泡，

“这个润滑剂完全没用过，果然是因为萨博之前的男朋友都太小了，小到根本用不上润滑剂嘛！所以萨博才会怀疑我小！”

男孩说完还肯定似的点点头，萨博完全没跟上路飞的思路，男孩也完全没在意萨博的迷茫神色，他干劲满满地把润滑剂挤在手心，

“我会努力填满萨博的！”

萨博被绑在床头的手掌垂下来遮住自己的眼睛，

“可真是饶了我吧！”

滑腻的液体从男孩手上滴落到萨博的小腹，隐藏在西装下的青年身体，比路飞还要健壮一些，白皙饱满的腹肌随着喘息起伏。性器早就坚挺起来却被冷落多时，男孩的注意力都在柔软的后穴上，润滑液让男孩的手指在其中轻松进出，两三个手指也能好好吃下，当他抽出手指时，那里还在开合着挽留路飞，

“尼嘻嘻嘻，马上就让你吃饱啦！”  
路飞笑嘻嘻地对着那说。

路飞比想象中的更有耐心，直到萨博适应了他才全部插入，然后握着男人的腰肢抽插起来，萨博的喘息呻吟也随之响起，尾音还带着一点颤抖，萨博的声音染上情欲时就变得格外诱人，路飞喜欢萨博发出这样的声音，他解开了束缚萨博的领带，

“我填满你了吗？萨博。”

萨博拉着路飞的手覆到自己的小腹之上，当掌心覆盖其上时，似乎能隔着腹肌摸到男孩的性器在里面移动，

“这里面都是你。”

路飞甜蜜地笑起来，他亲吻男人的唇瓣，更加用力地给萨博带来欢愉。男孩和萨博十指交缠，路飞低头亲吻领带在手腕上留下的红痕，舌尖顺着向手臂舔舐，亲吻和舔咬细密地落在萨博的每一寸皮肤上，路飞温柔地亲昵地把萨博蚕食殆尽，萨博则向路飞献出更多的自己，他们将融为一体。

萨博引领路飞用手掌取悦自己的前端，消防员带有伤疤和茧子的手掌让金发青年爽到颤抖，呻吟更大声地在房间里响起，男孩更快更重地撞击在那一点上，直到萨博连呻吟都哽在喉咙，萨博形状漂亮的圆眼睛染上水光，他真的哭出来了。  
路飞安抚地亲吻男人的脸颊，鼻尖，额头，舔走从眼角溢出的泪水，男孩在那个伤疤上落下更加热烈的亲吻，直到两个人一起到达巅峰。

萨博的长腿紧紧缠绕着路飞的腰肢，导致男孩没能及时撤出来，路飞亲吻萨博的唇瓣，  
“不小心弄在里面了，萨博。”  
男孩拉长声调向青年撒娇，黏糊糊地在萨博颈窝里磨蹭。  
“不怪你。”  
萨博亲了亲男孩的头顶。  
“萨博简直温柔得像哥哥一样。”  
路飞变本加厉地撒起娇来，毛绒绒的黑发蹭的萨博脖颈发痒。

萨博笑起来，他伸出手握住男孩刚撤出来的性器，还故意用中指处被钢笔磨出的茧子磨蹭敏感的顶端，

“哥哥可不会对弟弟做这种事。”

路飞被刺激的抖了一下，男孩黏糊糊的亲吻向下移去，试图和萨博再来一次。尖锐的消防警笛声却突然从窗外传来，路飞条件反射地向窗外看去。那个警笛通常意味着消防员们的出警，路飞死死地盯着床头的手机，  
“不是吧！”  
果然不出五秒钟，路飞的手机就响了起来，接通后对面传来了熟悉的喊声，  
“紧急集合，准备出警！”

换上丝质睡衣的萨博抱着肩膀依靠在门口，看着路飞换回自己的运动鞋，男孩站起身，表情可怜得让萨博差点笑出声，金发青年把手掌搭在男孩的后颈，安抚地捏了捏。路飞抬起头，期待地看向他，他笑着低下头和路飞交换了一个吻。最后，萨博拎着男孩的后衣领扯开恋恋不舍的路飞。

“好了，消防员先生，快去灭火吧！你的火等你回来我再帮你灭。”


End file.
